


Lightning Rockz!

by ShuuyaLover



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M, Humour, Inazuma Eleven Fanfiction, M/M, chatroom format, inazumaeleven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuuyaLover/pseuds/ShuuyaLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored of social networking services like Facebook, Twitter, WhatsApp, WeChat and so on? Well, introducing Lightning Rockz, the new social networking service with the Inazuma Japan as the ambassadors! Inazuma Japan and co. have graduated from high school and are now entering the world of professional football with Lightning Rockz as their platform of communication and sanity! R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Rockz!

~~~Lightning Rockz~~~

Bored of social networking services like Facebook, Twitter, WhatsApp, WeChat and so on? Well, introducing Lightning Rockz, the new social networking service with the Inazuma Japan as the ambassadors! Inazuma Japan and co. have graduated from high school and are now entering the world of professional football with Lightning Rockz as their platform of communication and sanity! 

Hello, hello! Hello you! Hello all!

Yup, a new fic from little old me!

The idea to make this fic came from WhatsApp actually, so yeah.

Don't know if this will humour you all, but I hope it will!

Wait for the next chapter of Inazuma High School, kay?

Readers will be appreciated, reviews will be treasured!

Chapter 1: Intro to the World of Lightning Rockz!

~~~Lightning Rockz~~~

Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru has posted on his For-All-to-See Wall

As the captain of Inazuma Japan team and on behalf of Raimon Enterprise, Kiyama Financial Group and Kira Financial Group (the honorary founders) and my fellow ambassador friends and teammates I, Endou Mamoru, now officially opening the Lightning Rockz!

Photo posted: Endou standing outside the Allianz Arena with a peace sign and his usually silly grin. He's wearing the red and blue stripe shirt and red shorts of the team uniform.

1,000,000,000 hearts...among: Goenji "Flame King" Shuuya, Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto, Kiyama "Ryuusei Awesome Guy" Hiroto, Midorikawa "Green Land" Ryuuji, Raimon "Ladylike" Natsumi, Fubuki "Snow Prince" Shirou, Zaizen "No Flower" Touko, etc 

2, 239, 186 voices out...among:

Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto: This is refreshing, compared to FB and the others.  
Raimon "Ladylike" Natsumi: Congratulations, Endou-kun. On the officiating Lightning Rockz and your transfer to Bayern Munich.  
Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru: Well, I'm just in the team in the second league, you know.  
Tsunami "Ocean is Mine" Jousuke: That's cool, man! Ya' think that's easy to achieve? Hundreds would kill to be in your place!  
Tachimukai "Heart of Lion" Yuuki: Wow, sugoii! The stadium is so large and majestic! Endou-san, come over to Hamburg once you've settled in!

~~~Lightning Rockz~~~

Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto invited 28 people to join his Inner Circle Chat Inazuma Imperial Japan and Crew

Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto is the administrator

29 hearts

6 voices out:

Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru: Hey, why didn't you invite Kudou-kantoku and Hibiki-kantoku?  
Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto: Not inviting them means free of adult supervision.  
Fudou "All Hail Me" Akio: And we can talk trash and curse each other here. Kidou-kun, Hunk in Goggles? Seriously? More like Skunk in Goggles! Kehkehkeh!  
Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto: At least I'm not the one who's worshipping MYSELF!  
Sakuma "Eyepatch Cool" Jirou: Hunk. Hail Me. I'm COOL!  
Fubuki "Snow Prince" Shirou: ?

~~~Lightning Rockz~~~

Kurakake "Blue Angel" Clara invited 28 people to join her Inner Circle Chat Inazuma Nadeshiko Japan and Crew

Kurakake "Blue Angel" Clara is the administrator

29 hearts

11 voices out:

Suzuno "Ice Princess" Fuusuke: I was just about to create the team's Inner Circle Chat when I received your invitation.  
Kurakake "Blue Angel" Clara: Oh, I'm so sorry, Fuusuke!  
Suzuno "Ice Princess Fuusuke: Nah, it's fine. Creating an Inner Circle Chat and managing it will be a hassle for me. It's nice of you to do it.  
Yagami "Genesis Queen" Reina: Make sure to put up a suitable wallpaper.  
Zaizen "No Flower" Touko: I don't really like flowers, but nadeshiko will be perfect, since our team is Inazuma Nadeshiko Japan anyway!  
Urabe "Queen of Universe" Rika: Oh, yeah! I heard from a little birdie that you threw the flowers that Kidou gave you right at his goggles face! Ahaha! Man, I'd pay to see that!  
Zaizen "No Flower" Touko: That's because I'm allergic to flowers, Rika! That's why my nickname is "No Flowers"!  
Midou "CCC Prima Dona" Reika: I was there, girls. It was horrible. Touko sneezed non-stop and started growing rashes on all over her face that she had to be brought to the hospital.  
Kurakake "Blue Angel" Clara: Owh, that's a shame! Flowers are a sea of beauty to look at!  
Yagami "Genesis Queen" Reina: Hmph! If that Kidou really likes you, he should have been more attentive!  
Suzuno "Ice Princess" Fuusuke: I second that!

~~~Lightning Rockz~~~

Raimon "Ladylike" Natsumi invited 200+ people to join her Inner Circle Wall Inazuma Town Teens

Raimon "Ladylike" Natsumi is the administrator

162 hearts

58 voices out...among:

Nagumo "Fire Prince" Haruya: What the hell, 200+ people?! Are ya' joking, lady?!  
Midorikawa "Green Land" Ryuuji: Nope, she's not joking, Haruya. Her friends is that many.  
Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru: I have trouble to type as fast as you guys - how did you guys type the letters so fast?!  
Kogure "Prankster Master" Yuuya: Captain's brain processes the letters in the keyboard as slow as a turtle! Ushishishi!  
Otonashi "Reporter" Haruna: Kogure-kun!

~~~Lightning Rockz~~~

Nagumo "Fire Prince" Haruya and Suzuno "Ice Princess" Fuusuke changed their Love Status as Lovers.

Posting at Inner Circle Wall Inazuma Town Teens

Photo posted: Nagumo and Suzuno sitting on a bench with a fountain behind them. Nagumo wrapped his arm around Suzuno's shoulder as he kissed her on the lips. Both of them have their eyes closed, clearly enjoying the physical act of affection. Both wearing casual clothes.

100 hearts

15 voices out:

Aphrodi "I am GOD" Terumi: My sincere congratulations to the new couple! And Chan Soo sends his congrats too. *winking*

Kiyama "Ryuusei Awesome Guy" Hiroto: We've seen that coming...FOR AGES!

Midorikawa "Green Land" Ryuuji: Took you guys long enough!

Saginuma "Goth Charm" Osamu: Finally, the sexual tension between them will now DISAPPEAR! More air to breath!

Yagami "Genesis Queen" Reina: Congrats, Fuusuke! If Nagumo's treating you bad, you tell me! I'll beat him up good! *cracking her knuckles*

Kurakake "Blue Angel" Clara: Wait a minute, who caught this picture for you guys?

Goenji "Flame King" Shuuya: I did. I was just jogging at the park, preparing for first practice with my team tomorrow, minding my own business when that tulip guy called me and asked me to take a picture of them. The nerve! Stupid couple. You two should be practicing for the first practice session instead of pretending to admire the scenery while flirting shamelessly and sloppily kissing each other.

Nagumo "Fire Prince" Haruya: Wow, someone's bitter. Or are you jealous of us, Goenji? Get a girl for yourself, man!

Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru: Nope, he's just frustrated. The poor man just recently had a HUGE FIGHT with his girlfriend.

Suzuno "Ice Princess" Fuusuke: Which one? The Hong Kong model, the Monaco princess, the new TV Tokyo's singer or the Italian waitress?

Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto: The Hong Kong model. And how did you know about ALL OF THEM?!

Suzuno "Ice Princess" Fuusuke: Rumours that my new Barcelona teammates so eagerly shared with me. And Goenji, take your own advice. MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, DAMNIT!

Goenji "Flame King" Shuuya: Hey ice block! I'm coming to your apartment through the balcony. Prepare yourself for some street fight.

Suzuno "Ice Princess" Fuusuke: Bring it on, playboy king! I'll show you the true power of my Northern Impact!

Nagumo "Fire Prince" Haruya: Stay away from my girlfriend, Casanova!

~~~Lightning Rockz~~~

Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru invited 2 people to join his Inner Circle Chat Inazuma Break Trio CONFIDENTIAL!

Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru is the administrator

3 hearts 

8 voices out:

Utsunomiya "Rawrr Rawrr" Toramaru: Whaaaat? No fair! Why can't we join in the chat too?!  
Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru: Are you one of the official Inazuma Break Trio?  
Utsunomiya "Rawrr Rawrr" Toramaru: No.  
Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru: Are you the captain, the command tower or the ace striker of Inazuma Imperial Japan?  
Utsunomiya "Rawrr Rawrr" Toramaru: No, no, no.  
Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto: And there's your answer.  
Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru: Gomen na, Toramaru. Rawrr Rawrr!  
Utsunomiya "Rawrr Rawrr" Toramaru: Argghhh!

~~~Lightning Rockz~~~

Someoka "Dragon Striker" Ryuugo has posted on his For-All-to-See Wall

This this THE. BEST. DAY. OF. MY. LIFE!

Photo posted: Someoka with a big smile on his face as he received his black and white Juventus no. 15 shirt from Andrea Agnelli

10, 957 hearts

6, 094 voices out...among:

Kazemaru "Talk to My Hair" Ichirouta: Welcome to Europe! Welcome to the Japanese Players in European Club aka JPE!  
Someoka "Dragon Striker" Ryuugo: Is that club even exist?! Or is it just another figment of imagination of yours, Kazemaru?  
Kazemaru "Talk to My Hair" Ichirouta: Nope, it exists. Our dear ace striker is the founder and president.  
Goenji "Flame King" Shuuya: Nope, I'm not. And there is no such club, Kazemaru. Don't mess with Someoka.  
Someoka "Dragon Striker" Ryuugo: Kazemaruuuu!  
Kazemaru "Talk to My Hair" Ichirouta: Oops, I've been found out! Hahaha!  
Someoka "Dragon Striker" Ryuugo: Next time I see you, I'll strangle your pathetic soul out of your pathetic body, blue-haired kangaroo! Just you wait!  
Kazemaru "Talk to My Hair" Ichirouta: Say what you want, Someoka! I'm safe here in Madrid while you're all the way in Piedmont!  
Fubuki "Snow Prince" Shirou: Everyone, is hanging ourselves on the ceiling with a rope considered as suicide?  
Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru: ...yeah. Why'd you ask, Fubuki?  
Fubuki "Snow Prince" Shirou: Because I'm hanging on the ceiling as we speak, type, whatever. It's getting harder to breath, captain.  
Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru: FUBUKI!  
Goenji "Flame King" Shuuya: I knew it was a bad idea to send him to French league alone! Now he's gone cuckoo and suicidal!  
Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto: Hang on, Fubuki! I mean, don't die yet, Fubuki! We're coming to help you!  
Kabeyama "First Defender" Heigorou: Kami-sama, save my naïve of a sempai!

~~~Lightning Rockz~~~

Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru and Raimon "Ladylike" Natsumi invited 56 people to join their Inner Circle Chat Inazuma Imperial Japan, Inazuma Nadeshiko Japan and Crew

Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru and Raimon "Ladylike" Natsumi are the administrators.

58 hearts

~~~Lightning Rockz~~~

Inner Circle Chat

Inazuma Imperial Japan, Inazuma Nadeshiko Japan and Crew

Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto: That stupid, bastard of ice striker! I'm gonna kill him one of these days!

Tsunami "Ocean is Mine" Jousuke: Woa, there! Cool down your engines, bro! What is it with Fubuki, man?

Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto: What is it with him? He's gone insane and ridiculous and out of a sane state of mind, I tell you all! My fingers are itching to claw out his eye balls!

Tobitaka "Tobi the Kicker" Seiya: Tell us what happened, Kidou-san.

Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto: So, in Someoka's post of his contract deal with Juventus, Fubuki claimed that he had hung himself on the ceiling. Emphasis on 'claimed'. In a way, yes, he did hung himself on the ceiling, but only HIS HANDS ARE ON THE DAMN ROPE! He was just there, hanging on a rope like some senile monkey in the forest and swung his legs in glee when we all barge into his apartment! That son of a bitch!

Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru: Fubuki, that's not a nice thing to do. We were all worried about you. Don't post something like that ever again.

Fubuki "Snow Prince" Shirou: I promise I won't, captain. On my Eternal Blizzard's honour.

Goenji "Flame King" Shuuya: Still, I think someone should be in the French league with Fubuki. He must be feeling very lonely all by himself in a foreign country.

Fubuki "Snow Prince" Shirou: No, I'm fine, really. Everyone here in Saint-Étienne are really nice and helpful. They help me to speak better in French and the club asked a language tutor to personally teach me too!

Kurimatsu "De Yansu" Teppei: Sugee, de yansu! Fubuki-san must have been a valuable player to be treated like that, de yansu!

Endou "Sokka Yarouze" Mamoru: Right, so that's Fubuki's first day. Everyone else?

Fudou "All Hail Me" Akio: Arsenal is cool. The head coach gave me three days off to tour around Holloway. Met a few hot chicks too, so yeah! Life is good!

Hijikata "Shikofumi Stomping" Raiden: Heh, you're lucky dog, Fudou!

Tsunami "Ocean is Mine" Jousuke: Now, that's real life that all guys should enjoy, I tell ya' all!

Kidou "Hunk in Goggles" Yuuto: You're taking things too easy, Fudou. Don't be surprised if I win when we confront each other in the second division league.

Fudou "All Hail Me" Akio: Huh, like that'll ever happen! Not in a million years, Kidou-kun!

Goenji "Flame King" Shuuya: Mine consisted on a welcome back party. I'm not really considered a new player since I was only renewing my contract with them, so all's good. Only difference is that now I'm the captain of the B team. And they thought Miss Ice Princess was my girlfriend that I couldn't leave all alone in Japan and live without!

Suzuno "Ice Princess" Fuusuke: Hah, I must be insane to date you! You have the face of a hamster!

Goenji "Flame King" Shuuya: Who the hell are you calling a hamster?!

Suzuno "Ice Princess" Fuusuke: You are, Mr. I-am-Perfect-and-Everyone-Else-are-Beneath-Me! Can't your cute pair of hamster eyes read what I typed?

Goenji "Flame King" Shuuya: Hamster eyes?! What about you?! You're nothing like a girl at all! What in the hell that tulip see in you, normal humans will NEVER UNDERSTAND!

Suzuno "Ice Princess" Fuusuke: Hamster face, you have gone too far! I'll have you know that I have many admirers who's still chasing after me even after I announce my relationship with Haruya officially and I receive many fan letters everyday! And FYI, Hamtaro, I have a great figure any girls will kill to have!

Goenji "Flame King" Shuuya: They'd kill to have flat chest and big hair, huh? They must be uglier than ugly and pretty desperate!

Suzuno "Ice Princess" Fuusuke: You dare call me ugly, jack ass?!

Saginuma "Goth Charm" Osamu: The two of you, stop fighting! This is a chat wall, not a box ring! Calm down, you two!

Midorikawa "Green Land" Ryuuji: That's right! Bury the hatchet, you two! Fighting, even verbally, is a big no-no!

Goenji "Flame King" Shuuya and Suzuno "Ice Princess" Fuusuke roger and out.

Kabeyama "First Defender" Heigorou: Ahh, they've left the Chat!

Kiyama "Ryuusei Awesome Guy" Hiroto: The two should be getting along since they're in the same club. I'm in Real Madrid and Kazemaru and Haruya are in Athetico Madrid, so I was counting on Goenji to take care of Fuusuke!

Nagumo "Fire Prince" Haruya: Heh, my girl can take care of herself! She didn't need that bastard's help!


End file.
